


Keep me

by daniebars



Category: original writing
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Love, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniebars/pseuds/daniebars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puede ser una historia de amor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dream I had last night made me want to write. I'm not a writer.  
> I just let my words go.

El es un boxeador, ya ha tenido un enamoramiento con una mujer que lo dejo porque no lo amaba, su madre lo abandono cuando el era un niño dejándolo con un padre alcohólico violento. Su profesión la obtuvo por golpes; no de la vida, aunque de esos también tuvo unos cuantos, si no de su padre que cada noche que llegaba intoxicado le exigía que aprendiera a defenderse. A sus 28 años no confía en las personas, solo en sus puños y rapidez. Como es de esperar, quien vuelve a confiar después de enamorarse y no ser correspondido? Su fiel y único amigo es Joseph, quien es hijo del dueño del lugar donde solía entrenar de adolescente, ambos crecieron juntos. Pasaron por una adolescencia rebelde; venciendo sus miedos, conquistando chicas, metiéndose en problemas y conociendo el amor por primera vez. Aunque el no lo acepte esta celoso de Joseph, pues el ha logrado casarse con su amor de secundaria, volverse dueño del gimnasio tras la muerte de su padre, pero sobretodo de llegar a casa y tener a alguien que paciente lo espera cada noche. No piensa ni cree posible que vuelva a querer o amar a alguien mas, dentro de él solo hay una rabia contra el mundo.

 

Ella es una chica que lo ha tenido todo. Creció en una familia perfecta, sus padres ya celebraron 25 años de feliz matrimonio, junto a sus dos bellas hijas. Su hermana Lauren es la consentida por ser la pequeña, ella está acostumbrada pues aun así la adora con locura aunque peleen mucho, cual es el punto de tener un hermano con el que no te puedas pelear y al final seguir como si no pasara nada!? Maestra de preescolar, con una obsesión por los animales tremenda. Ella cree en el amor para siempre, pues sus padres lo encontraron.

 

El como sus vidas se unieron al ir por caminos tan diferentes es todo un milagro. 

Ella llego a salvarlo de la destrucción total y el llego a enseñarle que la vida no es perfecta.

Juntos son un complemento único.

Juntos son la mejor versión de ellos mismos.

Juntos descubren muchas cosas.

 

Su historia apenas comienza...


End file.
